Fallout: New Vegas endings
These are the available ending cutscenes in Fallout: New Vegas, the endings are influenced by the choices the player character has made during the course of the game. Slide 1: Intro Narrated by Ron Perlman Slide 2: Hoover Dam Victory Independent Narrated by Ron Perlman Mr. House Narrated by Ron Perlman Caesar's Legion Narrated by Ron Perlman New California Republic Narrated by Ron Perlman Slide 3: The Courier Narrated by Ron Perlman Slide 4: Black Mountain Narrated by Neil Slide 5: Raul Alfonso Tejada Narrated by Raul Tejada Slide 6: Boomers Narrated by Pete : ¹ Killing only Pearl creates this ending. (Do not kill Loyal or any other Boomers). : ² The narrator for this scene accidentally says "out to Nellis" instead of "out of Nellis", while the subtitles have the correct wording. : ³ To get this ending, complete Volare!, ask Pearl to aid you in the battle, and then kill her. Do not kill any other Boomers. Slide 7: Brotherhood of Steel Narrated by Nolan McNamara Slide 8: Veronica Santangelo Narrated by Veronica Santangelo Slide 9: Fiends Narrated by Motor-Runner Slide 10: Followers of the Apocalypse Narrated by Julie Farkas * After completing All or Nothing, slide #10 regarding Followers of the Apocalypse fate may not appear (see Bugs below). Slide 11: Arcade Gannon Narrated by Arcade Gannon Slide 12: Goodsprings Narrated by Doc Mitchell Slide 13: Rose of Sharon Cassidy I Narrated by Rose of Sharon Cassidy Slide 14: Rose of Sharon Cassidy II Narrated by Rose of Sharon Cassidy Slide 15: Great Khans Narrated by Papa Khan. Slide 16: Jacobstown Narrated by Marcus. Slide 17: Lillian Marie Bowen Narrated by Lillian Marie Bowen Slide 18: The Kings Narrated by The King. Slide 19: Rex Narrated by Doctor Henry. Slide 20: NCR - The Misfits Narrated by Mags. Slide 21: Novac Narrated by Jeannie May Crawford. Slide 22: Craig Boone Narrated by Craig Boone Slide 23: Powder Gangers - NCRCF Narrated by Eddie. Slide 24: Powder Gangers - Vault 19 Narrated by Samuel Cooke. Slide 25: Primm Narrated by Johnson Nash. Slide 26: ED-E Narrated by ED-E. NOTE: Although the following dialogue was written for the ending, ED-E voices its ending slides as a series of electronic beeps - making them incomprehensible to the listener. The appropriate text will display if subtitles are turned on, however they may only appear for a very short time, making most endings partially unreadable. Slide 27: NCR Rangers Narrated by Chief Hanlon. ¹ The narrator for this scene says "exhausted from a lifetime" instead of "exhausted after a lifetime". Slide 28: Remnants Narrated by Judah Kreger. Slide 29: Conclusion Narrated by Ron Perlman Notes * Strangely, it isn't a cutscene, just a screen in front of your character in first person mode, and you being unable to interact with the game world at all. This is proven by the fact that the Vault 13 canteen will activate during the ending if the "sip time" is hit before the slideshow is over. * If the player enters the console command then they are free to move about. The player will find themselves in an incredibly small room and attempting to walk out into the black non-space will simply end with you appearing back in the same small room. If the player walks through the curtain/projection infront of them ( not needed) then they will find Ron the Narrator. Attempting to interact with Ron will simply make the screen zoom slightly, then the next slide will play. Upon looking at their Pip-Boy the player will find that they cannot fast travel and are in a location called "Endgame." However, the player can still fast travel using the COC command; fast travelling in this way will allow the player to continue in "free-roam mode," with all previously acquired quests still available. In this way, it is possible to complete the game multiple times on one save. As a note, the player won't be able to use the standard fast travel via the Pip-Boy until they enter or leave a building. * As the slideshow is a mesh itself, it will not properly fill the screens of those running 16:9 and 16:10 aspect ratio. * Unlike Fallout 3, no matter what slideshow is playing in the ending scene, the music will stay the same. Bugs * If you reload while the end cutscene is playing out, the music and angelic choir will continue to sound while you play. * The cutscene can bug out, instead, showing the Courier in their last stance in front of the slideshow. * Some players have experienced bugs with Securitron-related cutscenes. The game did not properly register the upgrade of the Securitrons at the Fortification Hill, giving them the non-upgraded Securitron cutscenes. * If any of the Enclave Remnants are with the Courier during the final battle in the Legate's camp, any one of them may walk in front of the player in between the slide show moving around the player character and the viewing point, causing a hysterical spectacle. * Even after completing Three-Card Bounty, Fiend ending #3 would appear instead of #7 when All or Nothing is completed. * After completing All or Nothing, slide #10 regarding Followers of the Apocalypse fate may not appear. * After completing the game along Mr. House's quest line, you can load a different game during the end cinematic, stopping the cinematic. But, after loading the game and playing for a few minutes, the end cinematic starts to play again, refuting any new progress. * When you kill Cook-Cook, Violet and Driver Nephi (leaving Motor-Runner alive), and complete the endgame quest Eureka! for the NCR, you still get the ending as if all Fiend leaders remain alive. ** Completing the endgame quest No Gods, No Masters instead will get you no Fiend ending at all. * When you ease tensions between NCR and The Kings in G.I. Blues, complete Kings' Gambit by spiking Pacer's jet with Psycho, and complete the endgame quest Eureka! for the NCR, you still get the ending as if G.I. Blues was not completed at all. * It is impossible to gain ending 9 or 10 for the NCR Rangers, this is due to the fact that for the Courier to complete Et Tumor, Brute? the Courier would already have to vilified by the NCR. Therefore the player cannot inform Chief Hanlon of Caesar's death as he will attack the player on sight regardless of disguise. Plus the quest "Return to Sender" would already have been failed. All of this is due to a cut version of this quest where the player could still have been working with the Legion and the NCR at this point. See also * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' intro * ''Dead Money'' endings * ''Honest Hearts'' endings * ''Old World Blues'' endings * ''Lonesome Road'' endings * ''Fallout'' endings * ''Fallout 2'' endings * ''Fallout 3'' endings * ''Fallout 4'' endings * ''Fallout Tactics'' endings Gallery Endscrn_cr21.png| Prototype Mr. House (The Courier) Lily end slide 01.png| Lily Bowen (Jacobstown) Endscrn nc04.jpg| NCR soldiers. (NCRCF) Category:Fallout: New Vegas cutscenes de:Fallout: New Vegas Enden es:Finales de Fallout: New Vegas fr:Fins de Fallout: New Vegas ru:Концовки Fallout: New Vegas uk:Закінчення Fallout: New Vegas en:Fallout: New Vegas endings